sting should not be allowed to have ideas
by thefourteenthdarkone
Summary: Throwing Rogue into the river seemed like a good idea until he emerged with his top sticking to him and his hair messy (in which Sting thinks he's funny and Rogue is very attractive).


**aka my first attempt at writing any ship comes out fluffy as hell (except for NaLu)**

"I will dismember you, suck out your soul, and throw you into the dark abyss of hell." Rogue vowed as he stuck his head up from the water, glaring at his cackling partner. Sting had decided he needed a break from being guildmaster, and forced Rogue to drag him along on a job to avoid being responsible. Truth be told, Rogue didn't mind much, he didn't get to go with Sting on jobs much anymore and he missed fighting with his best friend.

Or he _hadn't_ minded much, until Sting had decided it would be absolutely hilarious if he suddenly pushed Rogue into the river they were walking alongside. Usually Rogue avoided these kinds of ridiculous Sting antics, but he had been caught off-guard and was now up to his shoulders in water, soaking wet and very unamused. Sting was the opposite. He found the situation hysterical.

"Haha..oh, I never expected I'd actually get you with that…ahahaha!" the soon-to-be-dead Dragonslayer in question laughed. In Rogue's personal opinion, he was finding this much funnier then any reasonable person should.

Scowling even more now, Rogue grabbed onto the sides of the riverbank and push himself up, easily managing to climb out of the water next to the still-chuckling Sting. Frosch was giggling too. _Traitor_. "Happy with what you've accomplished, Sting?" he asked dryly, squeezing the water out of his shirt and looking over at his teammate. "Uh, Sting?"

Sting's eyes had gone wide for a second as he glanced over at Rogue before immediately turning back to the two Exceeds snickering next to them. "Um, yeah, very proud of myself!" he declared loudly, sounding way more nervous then he should have. Rogue gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off. Sting was strange sometimes. As he pulled his hair back (as in the whole being-pushed-into-a-river debacle, his ponytail had come undone), he noticed Sting staring at him again.

"Sting?"

"Rogue, your hair is really messy." Sting told him in a high-pitched, oddly un-Sting-like voice. He looked _extremely_ apprehensive for some reason. Rogue sort of just stared at him.

"And….." he prompted, moving his hand in a circle as a sign for his partner to continue. Sting's fingers twitched, before his right hand darted up and ran its fingers through Rogue's hair, (eliciting a surprised jump from Rogue) straightening it out.

"And now it's better!" he (was that a _squeak?_ yeah, that was definitely a squeak) squeaked, before quickly jumping off and running down the road that ran next to the river at lightning speed, Lector taking off behind him. "C'mon, we'll be late for the train!"

Rogue stared at his disappearing teammate, before looking down at an equally-confused Frosch, before looking down at himself. The river water was causing his shirt to stick to his chest, and there was a good chance his hair was actually all over the place, and probably also very shiny from the water. "….For some reason, I think questioning Sting would cause more awkwardness than I'm comfortable with."

"Fro thinks so too."

—

Sting was busy regretting everything he had ever done.

For the first time in his nineteen or so years of life, he was unimpressed with his own flirting skills - no no not flirting skills _complimenting_ (what did that even mean?) skills.

Who was he kidding? He had totally been flirting with Rogue. It wasn't _his_ fault Rogue looked so ridiculously good with messy hair! Or had such incredibly defined muscles! Okay, it was his fault this time, he had decided to toss Rogue in the river on an impulse that it would probably be hilarious - however, he had not expected this _incredible level of attractiveness._

Running fingers through people's hair? Who does that anymore? That was _so_ two years ago. Sting really needed to pick up some new tactics. Of course, he had never attempted to actively and seriously flirt with Rogue before, so that could also have something to do with it. Either way, whatever Rogue was doing to be so…so…. _hot,_ he needed to stop it right now. It was dangerous to people's health, honestly. Especially Sting's, at this current moment in time.

Luckily for him as Rogue caught up, he doubted the Shadow Dragonslayer would choose to bring up Sting's very poor choice of flirting tactics, probably hoping to avoid an awkward situation. Unfortunately, Rogue was still really freaking covered in water. Like, all over. Including his shirt. Sting internally groaned.

Lector and Frosch were snickering, and Sting risked a glance at Rogue. His teammate looked pretty much like he always did, which meant completely stoic, except for the little gleam of annoyance in the corner of his eye Sting was the only one who ever caught (and he wasn't supposed to be proud of that but now he was oops). Rogue looked back, and the silent eye contact guaranteed the two Exceeds were never going near Happy again and was also actually the most intense thing Sting had ever experienced. Okay, maybe not as intense as the time Minerva interrogated him on the whereabouts of her cookbook, but you get the picture.

They looked at each other a lot, whether it was rolling their eyes at their guildmates' antics or watching the other during a fight, but this was not just looking, this was _intense eye contact_ , and Sting was 100% not prepared for it. Especially because Rogue's eyes were like the prettiest thing ever framed by his still-somewhat-shiny black hair and he needed to stop this right now.

Of course Frosch was the one to ruin the moment with a question to Lector if this was what was known as "erotic eye contact". This served to immediately make the situation both worse and better, as while Sting was left a spluttering mess Rogue immediately swept up his pseudo-cat child and started wailing about people corrupting his child's innocence, completely killing the vibe.

"I _know_ it was Orga and his singing this time, I heard him belting out lyrics that would make the Trimens blush!" he ranted to absolutely no one, holding Frosch under one arm and shaking his fist dramatically with the other, tears streaming down his face. "How dare he destroy Frosch's innocence! Sting, we're staging a witch hunt as soon as we get back to the guild."

"It could be that," Sting agreed dryly, "or it could from that book of pick-up lines Minerva was reading him last Tuesday."

Rogue froze, his eyes widening as he realized the incredible dilemma he was now faced with - protect his "child's" honor, or escape the wrath of the former demon psycho woman who was very capable of brutally killing people with chairs?

Sting ignored Rogue's frantic muttering in favor of taking this opportunity to contemplate his feelings (a rare sight indeed). So apparently Rogue Cheney was now hot. Except he wasn't just hot, he was extremely caring and loyal and they were like perfect complements and _oh shit_ Sting had a crush.

That was…new?

There was definitely a question mark at the end of that statement that Sting was definitely going to ignore for as long as physically and emotionally possible.

"Sting?" came the dry question from his other side. Rogue had apparently resolved his problem, and from how tightly he was holding Frosch Sting was positive he would end up playing damage control. That didn't matter at the moment, because from Rogue's expression Sting had been staring at him weirdly again, and for a good reason, because now that the water was drying Rogue's shirt was seriously sticking to his chest and Sting needed a doctor like right now.

"Yes?" he managed in that high-pitched voice again. Rogue leaned over, way over, _wayfurtherthenheshouldbeover_ so he was staring right into Sting's eyes as the White Dragonslayer squeaked in surprise. He squinted.

"Sting, you're acting weird." Rogue finally declared, pulling away ( _dammit_ was Sting's first thought and _oh this will be a problem_ was his second.) "We should go to Wendy when we get back."

Sting attempted to wave his arms in a noncommittal way and probably failed epicly. "No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine, just jittery." That was a lie, and Rogue could tell. Being the concerned good teammate he was, Rogue leaned in to look at him again, and Sting was now done with this shit.

"Are you su- _Sting!_ "

The other Dragonslayer had darted his arms out to wrap around Rogue's waist and yank him just a little bit closer, by the laws of motion yanking their lips together as well. Rogue had exclaimed his name when he felt Sting move, but he was quickly cut off by his best friend's lips pressing against his own in a not-entirely-unpleasant fashion (aka Sting's a really good kisser but Rogue will _never ever_ tell him that).

Sting was sure Rogue was going to murder him as soon as he pulled them together, but surprisingly Rogue had opted to stand there and be shocked and if that was strawberry Sting tasted and Rogue had actually taken Yukino's lip balm advice he was never going to let the other forget it. Frosch had fallen out of Rogue's arms in shock, and it was his and Lector's what is going on that broke the spell.

Sting pulled away as quickly as he had yanked Rogue in, leaving Rogue the spluttering mess this time, so Sting felt a little vindicated but not that much, and anyway this whole situation was his fault in the first place. He was never pushing anyone in a river ever again (although to be perfectly honest, this realization of a crush he had apparently been holding for years was quite okay with him). Scratch that, he'd just push Rogue in rivers and not anyone else. Speaking of which, Rogue's brain had apparently caught up with what was going on.

"Sting Eucliffe."

The White Dragonslayer snickered nervously, backing up slightly. "We have a train to catch!"

Rogue was full-on glaring now, stalking towards Sting and re-closing the distance.

"You are not allowed to kiss me and run off." he announced, grabbing both of Sting's wrists.

"Rogue…?" Then Rogue crashed their lips together again and Sting's eyes widened.

That was _definitely_ strawberry.

Time for another Stay Away From Rufus Lore At All Costs Month.

 **i don't know what this fluffy insanity is send help i can't do this ship justice r.i.p me**

 **also i know i haven't updated anything in years school is hell i think we all know the feeling-_- also i got into youtube and** **haikyuu! so that's pretty self-explanatory lol**


End file.
